OSUCCC Administration, rated as Outstanding to Excellent in 1999 and Outstanding in 2004, is responsible for the accounting, finance, human resources, information systems, meeting planning, grants administration, document preparation, procurement, travel, marketing and facilities management required to support the operations of the OSUCCC. Since 2004, The OSUCCC Administration infrastructure has expanded from 30.6 FTEs to 59 FTEs in order to adequately support: 1) a 72% increase in NCI funding and a 35% increase in overall peer-reviewed, cancer-relevant grant funding; 2) an increase in the number of shared resources, from 16 to 18 with 2 more in development; 3) the recruitment of 159 new cancer faculty; 4) increased inter- and intra-programmatic research activities including 41 funded and/or newly submitted POl, P50, U01, U10, SPORE and Tobacco Settlement grant applications; 5) over a 274% increase in investigator-initiated clinical trial accrual; 6) management of approximately 300,000 square feet of research and administration space and ongoing planning efforts for the construction of an additional 125,000 nsf of new research space by 2016; and, 7) expanded planning and evaluation activities. Overall, the responsibility of OSUCCC Administration continues to be to support and facilitate the conduct of leading-edge cancer research. The CCC administrative support offices were relocated in 2006 from space within the Martha Morehouse Medical Complex to the Ackerman facility located 0.3 miles from the OSUCCC research and medical facilities. The Ackerman facility provides 13,000 nsf (a 217% increase in space) of centralized and fully equipped office space to comfortably accommodate the large administrative team while also providing room for future growth. In addition to full tele- and videoconferencing capabilities, a continuous shuttle service provides convenient and efficient access for Administration to all OSUCCC members and staff. As detailed in the table at the end of this section, in year 1 of the 2010 CCSG renewal, we are requesting funding for 6.75 of the 59 FTEs comprising OSUCCC Administration. In dollars, the CCSG request would fund 14.8% of the total OSUCCC Administration costs with the remaining 85.2% being institutionally supported. Overall, in year 1, Administration represents 10.9% ofthe total CCSG budget request.